


A Hospital Story

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: Thomas is a young intern  at a hospital in Philadelphia who likes getting himself into trouble. Usually he's covered, but not this time. For a bad joke he's being sent to work for three months in the second building. With only one speciality - mentally ill patients.





	A Hospital Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation. I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes, I'm just translating. Ceck out the original anyone who knows Russian! link here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5885091

\- No. No! Anything but this, please! I’m begging you, Mr. Cooper, it was just a joke! It’s what everyone does in a hospital!  
\- Mr. Edison, pretending to be a corpse in a morgue and scaring a group of teenagers to death is not just a joke. Can you imagine what this could’ve lead to?  
\- But everything’s fine…  
\- Thank God, Mr. Edison, thank God.  
\- You’re a doctor with thirty years of work behind you and you believe in god? It’s a bit contradictory, don’t you think?  
\- If I were you, Mr. Edison, I would start believing in higher powers too. Three months of internship in the second building is not a vacation.  
\- Three months in an asylum!  
\- In the psychiatric hospital…  
\- With bars on windows!  
\- Safety issues, Mr. Edison.  
\- And what if they bite me and infect with canine madness?!  
\- They don’t cure dogs, Mr. Edison, they cure people…  
\- Who are off their rocker.  
\- This conversation is over, Mr. Edison. The decision has been made, and I will not change it. You must learn to be responsible for your actions.  
The middle-aged man put on his glasses and turned away, going down a well-lit corridor of one of the most respected hospitals in Philadelphia. He closed the door to his large room where he works as a head physician and left a confused and broke young man behind – an intern Thomas Edison, who, in spite of being smart, managed to get himself into every single trouble possible.  
Like this time.  
The idea of playing a joke on naïve teens was just awesome! Who in their right mind won’t use their access to a morgue? Only someone really stupid or a bore. Who knew Mr. Cooper had a different opinion on this.  
Having no opportunity to argue anymore, Thomas headed towards where his friends were waiting – Minho, who liked the idea but managed to run away right on time, and Teresa, who didn’t like the idea and didn’t cover up. No, Teresa didn’t tell on anyone, but she didn’t cover either, which earned her an angry glance from Thomas. Well, Minho got the glance too.  
\- Well, shank, what did Mr. Boring tell you?  
\- Had you been standing next to me, Mr. Fast-Runner, you’d know, - Thomas muttered.  
\- Come on, - Minho said, clapping is friend on the shoulder and singing the letter O. – Now you’re my hero! Didn’t tell on your partner, man, that’s my man!  
\- Yeah, and got my butt into an asylum…  
Teresa, who had been standing silently throughout the talk, dropped her mug. Minho’s eyes became so round that it seemed they’d fall out at any moment.  
\- What’d you mean an asylum? Just because of a joke? You’re healthy though.  
\- Of course, I’m healthy, shank. An internship in an asylum. Second building where the psychiatrists are.  
\- Oh, alright then, - Minho said thoughtfully.  
\- Alright? You serious?! I’m being sent to the Mad Hatter and the Spring Hare for tea for three months without being able to leave!  
\- March, - Teresa said. – The March Hare.  
\- Oh, you shut up.  
\- Stop it, Tom, I tried to cover you, but you know what Mr. Cooper’s like. And he’s right, after all, - she lifted her index finger. – It’s time to stop looking for problems and getting your ass into trouble, you’re twenty-two, Tom! But you still behave like a five-year-old.  
Minho laughed silently, and Thomas rolled his eyes and headed to the pot to make himself a coffee while muttering curse words about Mr. Cooper and his friends. The day was going to be awful.

***

\- Okay, and here’s our canteen. We eat with the patients to always be near them. You know, it’s not building B, but you still shouldn’t leave them alone.  
\- So they don’t bite each other? – Thomas laughed.  
The head orderly Jack Reliable who was only five years older than Thomas was giving the latter an excursion in the second building (the A one) of their hospital. That was the first day of Thomas’ internship. Better say hard labor.  
\- Thomas, - he stopped. – Thomas, right? – after getting a nod he continued. – The second building consists of buildings A and B. In here, - he pointed to the walls. – It’s silent. Here are the patients who don’t have any dangerous illnesses. And building B, - Jack nodded towards the end of the corridor where there was a giant massive metal door. – that’s an asylum as you know it.  
\- What’s the difference? Crazy is crazy.  
Jack looked like a kind and generally happy person, and Thomas thought he couldn’t be angered, like, at all, or even be strict. Well, he made a huge mistake.  
\- Listen, - Jack began calmly, but firmly. – The difference is that here, - he looked around the room once more. – We cure people, cure, Thomas. Believe it or not, but I remember a few who actually made it. And there, there they don’t have a single chance. They somehow crossed that line, the Event Horizon, call it what you want.  
Thomas just nodded. Jack sighed and looked at him sadly.  
\- I get it that it’s just a hard labor for you. You start earlier, you get out earlier. But our patients, they won’t make it themselves. They need our help, our love, - he patted Thomas on the shoulder. – You know, each one of us has their own patients. We obviously look out for everyone, but especially for ours. We decided to give you the nicer ones. There’ll be three of them…  
\- Three?! – Thomas was sure he wouldn’t be able to work with one crazy guy, and they wanted to give him three!  
\- Yeah, - Jack was surely laughing at him. – Come on, don’t be scared, they’re quiet kids.  
The orderly walked him down a nice clean corridor with lots of flowers, curtains on windows, drawings (probably patients’) and other cozy stuff. This was definitely not what Thomas imagined it would look like. No pale white walls, no metal doors (apart from the one that lead to building B). Everything was exactly like in the main building. Maybe even cozier. A bit.  
They stopped at the nursery where a nice girl was sitting and writing something. She stood up when she saw the boys and smiled broadly.  
\- Hey Jack, - she hugged him. – You’re Thomas? I’m just finishing your cards. You got practically kitty cats, it’s maybe even a pity to give them away.  
\- Well, I don’t insist, - he said with a small smile.  
The girl laughed loudly.  
\- You’re funny. I’m Sonya Hope, a nurse. You have any questions, just come to me.  
She shook hands with Thomas energetically, and he grinned at her.  
\- Sonya, be a nice girl and introduce Thomas to his patients, I need to leave for the go-round.  
\- With pleasure, - she beamed and kissed Jack on the cheek, then lead Thomas away.  
“It’s not that bad”, - Thomas thought, but decided not to pre-think it. Who knew what kind of crazy guys they wanted to give him.

***

\- Okay, - Sonya began. – This is the room of Alby Torpor, - she pointed to room number 320. – You won’t have a problem with him, - she didn’t even look at her cards, she definitely knew them all well. – He has a depression with apathy. In other words, he just lies on his bed and speaks nothing. You have to feed him and walk him to the shower or just take him out. Changing sheets and clothes is obvious, I’m not even mentioning it.  
\- Not as hard as I thought, - Thomas smiled. – I don’t really enjoy working with babies, ain’t got no patience for that, but at least I won’t have to chase after him.  
Sonya just smiled in a weird way, and Thomas couldn’t help but notice.  
\- What?  
\- Nothing, it’s just like you said. But you will have to chase someone else.  
She walked down the hallway a little more and stopped next to room 328.  
\- This patient got here about six months ago, but we know nothing about him. He was found next to the hospital without any notes or personal things.  
\- Like naked? Maybe he had a day off, he was out, drank a little too much and passed out. And you just put him here.  
\- Well, this guy is all alone, no one ever comes to visit. And he has a bipolar disorder plus OCD. But won’t do any harm, it’s just funny.  
Thomas looked at her in bewilderment.  
\- You’ll get it later, - Sonya made that weird look once more. – For all papers he’s John Doe, but answers to Nosie.  
\- Huh? Nosie? Like a nose?  
\- Yeah, always talks about noses. And he’s your guy to chase after. Loves going to the park or running down hallways. Orderlies think he used to be a sportsman, but I don’t think so.  
\- Well, that’s good, this one is, - he stumbled, looking through John Doe’s card. – Normal too.  
\- Not really, - Sonya smirked.  
\- You know what I mean. And who’s the third?  
The girl smiled as wide as she could, and Thomas was sure it was one of a kind a smile. Her eyes lit up, and she started walking towards room number 333.  
\- Oh, he’s my favorite. Such a kitty, I sometimes want to kiss him all over, - Thomas made a half-smile, half-disgusted look, but Sonya ignored him. – At first he was named John Doe too. Nothing known about him either.  
\- Was lying on the doorstep too? – Thomas guessed.  
\- Nope, - Sonya answered. – That’s what’s weird. He came himself.  
She said it with such an intonation like she was speaking about some kind of a genius discovery, and, seeing Thomas’ bewildered eyes, continued with even more fire.  
\- He’s crazy… Who in their right mind will themselves come to an asylum?  
\- That’s one of his illness’s features. He has delirium.  
Thomas’ eyes went wide.  
\- That’s a very uncommon illness. But how did he come to the hospital? If I remember correctly, people with delirium can’t orient in space and time.  
\- A riddle for all of us, - Sonya shrugged. – He has light delirium. If he had it stronger…  
\- He’d live in building B, - Thomas finished which earned him a nod.  
\- So, he can’t recall his past, including his name. No one came looking for him, but he had his things with him.  
\- What’s in there?  
\- Nothing too important. Because John Doe was already here, we wanted to name him Jack Doe. It was like this until Jack, I mean the orderly, found out he was crazy about physics and exact sciences in general. He was always reading books about different scientists, but he was especially fond of Isaac Newton. Then we suggested he should take this name, but he said he didn’t like the name Isaac.  
\- Tough guy, - Thomas smiled.  
\- Yeah, I suggested Newt, like short for Newton, and he liked it. We made the head doctor give him that name in all papers and stuff. So, welcome your third and last patient: Newt Doe.  
She said it with such formality in her voice that Thomas thought only lights and drums were missing.  
\- Well, to say delirium is really more being said. The hallucinations are rare and, as Newt puts it, not scary at all, they don’t speak. Cenesthopathy never occurs, and emotional bursts don’t either. But there’s the inability to orient in space and time. And…  
\- What? Tell me, I need to prepare.  
Sonya’s face went dark. She either didn’t want to say it or it just upset her very much.  
\- I don’t know if it counts as part of the illness, but Thomas… Be careful with him.  
\- He bites and jumps on everything that moves? – he laughed. Sonya didn’t.  
\- No, he’s kind and nice, like an angel. As he is naïve. He’s so trusting. I mean, he believes your every word, every, Thomas. It upsets him so much when he finds out it was a joke or, god bless, a lie. When he finds out he’s been lied to, his sickness gets stronger. He can harm himself, Thomas, please be honest with him.  
She put her small hand on Thomas’ shoulder and looked him in the eye. This Newt meant a lot to her.

***

The second day of Thomas’ internship began, and he managed to believe that everything wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined. And sometimes even fun.  
On day one when Sonya told him about the patients, Thomas made it to only two of them (John Nosie Doe, as Thomas called him, was to blame, or, better say, him being really easy-going), and that day he was going to meet the third, and the most interesting, one.  
Alby said nothing. Thomas wasn’t even sure he noticed him. However, the second one did. His first exclamation was: “What a fantastic nose!” And afterwards he started praising said part of Thomas’ face. Thomas would’ve gone away, but he didn’t want to upset John who was excitedly telling him about how he and his friends loved running, especially in sewages.  
However funny it was to listen to all this, all the intern’s thoughts were occupied by the weird story of the third patient. The guy interested Thomas, and he really wanted to see this angel alive.  
So, the young intern was standing in front of room 333 and he was just about to knock, when the door opened itself, and Thomas was nearly knocked off his feet by a tall blond boy.  
They stared at each other, bewildered, no one spoke a word.  
Thomas decided he needed to break the silence, being a doctor.  
\- Hello, Newt, you’ll be my patient for the next three months.  
The boy blinked a couple of times, looked outside the door, after that he grinned happily and shook Thomas’s hand.  
\- Hello. It’s nice, honestly, I didn’t really like the last orderly.  
Thomas looked at his new acquaintance and laughed. “He’s even more interesting than I thought”, - he decided.  
\- I hope I don’t disappoint you. I’m Thomas, by the way, Thomas Edison.  
Then Newt’s eyes grew wide, and Thomas feared they’d fall out.  
\- Thomas Edison? – he managed. – That one?  
The young intern was at first confused, but then it hit him, and he started laughing. When talking about being naïve, Sonya probably meant that. Thomas wanted to joke at first, like, yeah, totally, came to visit his colleague, both physicists, so what if the centuries differ a little? But he stopped immediately, recalling Sonya’s sad face.  
\- Nope, we’re just name mates. My parents made a nice joke giving me the accurate name.  
Newt sighed with relief, and Thomas noticed that he hadn’t been breathing.  
\- Oh, great. I just thought I was alone in the hallway. You know, hallucinations. Would be a pity, I actually liked you, - then he blushed violently, getting the meaning of what he’d just said, and Thomas tried to hide his smile. – I mean, like a person, you see.  
But Thomas became serious again.  
\- Hey, you said hallucinations?  
\- Well, yes.  
\- So you realize you hallucinate?  
Newt frowned, thinking. After some time he finally spoke up.  
\- No, I wouldn’t say that. I just see something and then I’m told it’s not there. At first I didn’t believe it, you know, I see people or animals, and they seem real enough. But Sonya and Jack say so, and I believe them.  
Thomas had promised to never lie to himself, so he admitted that he was disappointed. Because if Newt realized he hallucinated, that would be a sign of getting well. However, Newt believed he had them, although he didn’t understand what, and that was progress.  
\- Hey, you still there? – Newt waved a hand in front of a still Thomas.  
\- Yeah, hey, can I come in?  
Newt nodded, letting the guest into his room. Though you couldn’t call it just a hospital room. It was a real room with book shelves, a closet, curtains, a table with copybooks, pens and other stuff. The bed was covered with a cozy blanket, and next to it there was a cabinet with a lamp, a book and a bracelet. Thomas looked at it and realized it was the patient’s label.  
\- Why’d you take off your label?  
\- I didn’t, it just fell off. Didn’t want to lose it, so I left it on the table.  
Thomas nodded and looked at the boy. No wonder it fell off: Newt was thin as a rake.  
\- You were going somewhere; did I stop you?  
\- Nope, - Newt said casually, flopping onto the bed and patting the place next to him. Thomas sat down, and the patient continued. – I heard someone stopping at the door and decided to look who it was.  
\- Oh, I see.  
They fell silent. Thomas thought it was one of those awkward pauses, but Newt somehow didn’t.  
Sometimes it happens that people just say something, the phrase simply flies out their mouths. Like they were waiting for the perfect moment. The word was said, but what was the person who said it supposed to do? That was Thomas at the moment, he really didn’t want to say it, but he did.  
\- You know, you don’t look sick at all.  
Thomas mentally kicked himself in the ass a hundred times in a row and blushed bright red. And Newt was surprised at first, but then he laughed , making Thomas go even redder.  
\- And you don’t look like the orderlies here, - Newt smiled, and Thomas sighed with relief. – You just don’t know me well. Ada says I’m a real psycho.  
\- Ada?  
\- My friend, she often comes and we talk. I don’t go out myself, ya know.  
\- Why? – Thomas really couldn’t understand.  
Newt raised his eyebrows at him and looked Thomas in the eye.  
\- Tommy, now who’s the doctor here? Me or you? I thought doctors were supposed to know the symptoms.  
In the blonde’s eyes there was no irritation. He was just making fun of the intern. And Thomas would probably get hurt, if Newt hadn’t said that “Tommy” with so much tenderness. Or he just thought so. Or he wanted to think so.  
\- I have problems with time, and if I go outside on my own, I can’t come back.  
Thomas just noticed there were a lot of clocks in Newt’s room. The biggest one was hanging on the wall right above the door. Under the label there was a wrist watch. On the table stood an electronic clock. And the round alarm clock found its place behind a curtain.  
And then he remembered Newt’s diagnosis. And Sonya’s words about not being able to orient in space and time.  
While all these thoughts were spinning round in Thomas’ head, Newt just kept chatting.  
\- But I like walking. The last orderly didn’t come often. I think he didn’t care about no one. But Sonya and Jack come almost every day. Or Ada, but she never walks with me.  
\- You have many friends here, - Thomas said thoughtfully.  
\- Nope, just three: Sonya, Jack and Ada.  
\- Now it will be four, Newt. I promise tomorrow we’ll go for a walk. And now I gotta go, - he looked at the clock, smiled and went out.  
Newt was silent for a minute, and then smiled too.  
\- I’ll be waiting, Tommy.

***

Days went by pretty quickly. Working in an “asylum” wasn’t half as bad as Thomas had imagined. He felt responsible for his patients and did his deed carefully. After only a week of work he made friends with Jack who he spent lots of time with, and then with Sonya.  
In several days Thomas was noticed by the manager here, Mr. Janson. This man wasn’t charming, even a little bit, but he turned out to know a lot about psychiatry. Thomas enjoyed discussing deviations and brain dysfunctions with him. He learned a lot of new things about psychiatry and began treating patients differently because he had learned they were people who needed help first of all.  
Thomas came to visit his friends a couple of times. They had fun asking a lot of questions and were just happy to see him.  
\- Do they fight often?  
\- No, they’re actually quite calm. It’s just that one time when Brenda made Nosie burst into tears.  
\- Who? Nosie? – Minho laughed, pretending to be wiping tears.  
\- He answers to that.  
\- Why’s Brenda so aggressive though? Why’d she make fun of such nice patients with such cute names?  
\- She’s got dissociative disorder. That day she wasn’t Brenda. She’s actually not a nice girl herself, but her second personality, he’s so wicked…  
\- He? She’s a man too? – Teresa’s eyes went wide.  
\- Yeah, his name’s Jorge. It’s very interesting, really. Did you know that different personalities of one person can be able to do different things or be sick with different illnesses? When Brenda’s Brenda, she speaks authentic English, and when she’s Jorge, she has a Spanish accent and throws in some Spanish words here and there.  
\- I see you like it there, shank, - the Asian boy smiled.  
That day Thomas thought about it. He really liked it in there. For him, it was much more interesting than in diagnostics. And actually, Thomas found it hard to admit, but he began thinking about working there. Thomas told Newt first.  
\- But that’s great! – Newt exclaimed, jumping on the bed and dropping the book about space traveling he was reading. – If you stay here we’ll be friends longer!  
\- Why’d you think that we’ll stop being friends when my internship’s finished?  
Newt sat back down on the bed and spoke somewhat sadly.  
\- No one comes back here, Tommy, even the patients’ relatives. They come once or twice and then stop. And you will too. Why’d you need a psycho as a friend?  
\- You’re not a psycho, Newt, - Thomas said seriously. – I’ll help you get out of this and we’ll go away together.  
\- Really? – the blonde asked naively and looked at Thomas with all the hope he had.  
\- Really.  
Thomas had promised, and he kept his promise. He and Newt often went out to the park or sometimes even in hallways, because Newt didn’t care where to walk.  
\- It’s not important where to walk, the person you’re walking with is more important.  
\- I’ll take that as a compliment, - Thomas grinned.  
Newt didn’t say anything. He just smiled mysteriously and blushed.  
Time passed, and Thomas became closer and closer with Newt. The blonde, as the intern had noticed, didn’t look sick at all, well, if you don’t count the inability to get to the canteen alone. Thomas never saw Newt hallucinating or being aggressive. Well, he was too trusting, as Sonya had pointed out, but Thomas didn’t count that as a symptom.  
\- Newt, hey, why’re you still siting down, the movie’s over.  
That evening, the orderlies decided to make a movie night for the patients. While choosing the movie, the doctors couldn’t pick a thriller because it could’ve made some patients have stronger emotions, and no one wanted that. Horror movies hadn’t even been considered, so they picked a romantic comedy.  
\- Tommy, tell me, do these beautiful stories happen in life too?  
\- Stories? What’d you mean?  
\- Well, love stories, - Newt looked down, not wanting to meet Thomas’ eyes, and not having the courage to ask, but he still did. – D’you think I’ll have one too?  
Thomas was surprised by the question, because he’d never thought about his love stories if they were beautiful or not, romantic or not. But he tried to answer with as much sincerity as possible.  
\- I guess so, every love story has its own beauty.  
\- Even if you meet in hospital? – Newt blurted out and blushed violently, but Thomas didn’t seem to notice. He probably didn’t understand anything because he laughed.  
\- Well, yes, even in hospital. I think it’s actually pretty romantic. Okay, let’s go to your room.  
Three weeks of internship passed, and the brunette could easily call Newt his friend. They talked about everything in the world. About science (Newt loved physics and could recall the biography of every scientist), about music (it turned out that both boys liked old rock and rock-n-roll), about life and everything else.  
\- Pizza or sushi?  
\- Pizza.  
\- A book or a party?  
\- A book.  
\- You’re a bore, - Thomas laughed.  
\- But a smart one, you can’t deny.  
\- Hey, a high self-esteem didn’t do anyone good, - he pushed the blonde lightly in the side, and Newt laughed.  
\- Rock or pop?  
\- Definitely rock.  
\- Me too, - Thomas smiled. – Okay, then The Beatles or Imagine Dragons?  
\- The Beatles, sorry Imagine Dragons.  
\- John Lennon or Paul McCartney?  
\- Hey, don’t you do that! Your character just screams John Lennon.  
Thomas laughed again.  
\- Then you’re Paul McCartney. God, how old are we?  
\- You’re twenty-two, I’m… Uh, can’t remember let it be twenty-two. So what anyways? Every Paul McCartney needs his own John Lennon.  
\- Why?  
\- Did you even read their biography? They are like black and white, they motivate each other. They’re different, but together they are able to create masterpieces.  
Newt was undeniably wise for someone who didn’t remember their own past. That fact probably upset Thomas and intrigued him at the same time. Amnesia didn’t count as a symptom of delirium. Sonya suggested Newt had forgotten his past because of a head injury, because a trauma (physical or mental) could be the reason for delirium. But Newt’s head was just fine (Thomas had looked). The guy was all healthy, except for delirium and his limp.  
\- Maybe I got into a car crash, - Newt suggested. Thomas had a night shift, and the blonde decided to keep him company. It was forbidden though (all patients were supposed to be in their rooms at night), but Jack promised to cover up, and Newt himself got a reputation for being the healthiest of all patients, and he was allowed more.  
\- Why’d you think so?  
\- Well, I limp, and for… what was it? Delirium there’s supposed to be an injury. A car crash is a physical and a mental trauma altogether.  
\- There’s many situations with that outcome, - Thomas pointed at Newt’s bad leg. – It doesn’t have to be a car crash. Maybe you, I don’t know jumped with a parachute and landed badly?  
\- Maybe I was a double for tricks in movies? – Newt said excitedly.  
Thomas looked at the boy up and down, muttered something and said with a bit of disappointment:  
\- Too skinny.  
As an answer to this statement (a fair statement!) Thomas was hit in the face with a pillow.  
Thomas wanted to help Newt remember his past with all his heart. He showed him photos of the town. When he showed Newt a picture of a ghost city near Philadelphia, he said that Thomas had to bring Newt there.  
\- Why’d you wanna go there? It’s dangerous and scary.  
\- But you’ve been there.  
\- Not a reason. I went there with Minho when we were still in school. We were stupid and just wanted some adventures.  
\- As if something has changed, Mr. I-Love-Playing-Jokes-On-Kids-In-A-Morgue, - Newt muttered.  
The blonde knew about this because Sonya told him, but then she got hit by Thomas by the same pillow.  
But one time helped Thomas discover something that was a string to Newt’s past.  
Minho’s grandfather gave him an old guitar hoping the Asian boy could learn to play it. Minho took it, of course, but didn’t wanna learn. He never enjoyed the idea of playing a musical instrument.  
When Thomas mentioned it to Newt, a spark lit up int the blonde’s eyes.  
\- Tommy, I think I can play guitar.  
\- What? Why’d you think so? – Thomas was surprised, but he all lit up with hope.  
\- I don’t know. It’s just that you said guitar and I feel like I played it before.  
It was clear Newt was trying to remember. He was frowning and moving his fingers in the air as if playing chords and muttering something. And Thomas suddenly thought of something.  
\- Hey, don’t move, I’ll be back, - but Newt didn’t even react, he was in some kind of trance. – Hello, Minho, remember you told me about a spare guitar?  
The next day Thomas brought the instrument to the hospital.  
\- Woah, why’d you need a guitar in a psychiatric hospital? – Sonya asked, visibly surprised.  
\- Newt said he thought he could play it, so I decided to check.  
Sonya immediately dropped all her duties and rushed to room number 333, not wanting to miss Newt’s recovery.  
Back in the room, Newt grabbed the instrument and looked at it carefully. Three people (Sonya grabbed Jack on the way) patiently waited. And then the unthinkable happened.  
Newt grabbed the guitar by the neck and began playing. All his movements were clear and pointed, it was obvious that it wasn’t the first time.  
After a simple, but beautiful intro Newt started singing. The melody was energetic and played on major chords, but the lyrics were kind of sad. And if Thomas hadn’t known all The Beatles’ songs, he would’ve said it was one of theirs. The style was similar. But it wasn’t them, and the young intern wasn’t even sure he’d heard the song before. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote down a couple of lines on his hand.  
Afterwards Newt began to remember. To say that Thomas was happy was to say nothing. He almost screamed with joy when Newt recalled something. It was sad that Newt couldn’t remember anything valuable, something that could help find his family. It looked like his brain blocked the memories that could get him out of hospital. But he recalled details, like his love for Star Wars, or owning a Stormtrooper costume he wore at a San-Diego Comic Con in 2015. Or the fact that after graduating from university Newt got drunk and forgot everything in the morning. But he couldn’t quite grasp the name of the university.  
Also he remembered he loved cinnamon buns and cappuccino with sugar, which earned him a “sweet tooth” from Thomas.  
But after the guitar incident not only the recalls happened.  
When Newt sang, Thomas couldn’t see anything but him in the room. He listened to the lyrics, and it seemed to him that Newt was singing about him. The lyrics told about a forbidden love, about how a boy couldn’t tell a girl he loved her, and then it was too late because the girl died. But Thomas couldn’t see a beautiful young lady and a sad guy; his brain drew an entirely different picture of how Newt was dying and Thomas couldn’t save him.  
The guy couldn’t understand where all these pictures, all these thoughts, all these fears came from. So he just decided to close it up in his unconsciousness and forget about it.  
But the thoughts didn’t agree to that. Every bloody time Thomas saw Newt the intern was reminded of them. They just pried in his head all the time, there was no way out of it.  
So Thomas was forced to think it all over. He, however, couldn’t do it all alone, because Jack, as Thomas had feared, turned out to be really good at reading people.  
\- Hey, Thomas, something’s up with you lately. What happened?  
\- Nothing. Why’d you think that? – he tried to look as careless as possible.  
\- Because eight spoons of sugar in a coffee is a bit too much even for Newt. You’re lost in thought.  
Thomas cursed and poured the ruined coffee in the sink.  
\- So what, now I can’t be lost in thought? – he asked with fake happiness.  
\- Well you can, but not as often, - Jack sighed, as if before jumping in ice cold water. – I think you’re in love.  
Thomas had to pour out his coffee one more time because he accidentally added the whole bag of sugar in it.  
\- Wh… What made you think that?  
\- The fact that if I said it to Sonya she’d laugh, and you did that, - he pointed to the sugar. – Thomas, you can tell me. I’m your friend, I often communicate with a local psychologist and I can help.  
Thomas didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh or cry. What was he to say if he couldn’t even make up his own mind?  
Jack looked at him with hope, and Thomas thought he’d need help with this. Add in the fact that Jack was a reliable guy and kept his secrets.  
\- There’s really not much to say actually. It’s just… Remember Newt’s song? – Jack nodded. – Afterwards I’m just thinking about him all the time. But you can’t do that. It’s not right. He’s a patient…  
\- So what? So what if he’s a patient? – it seemed as if Thomas’ confession hadn’t even surprised him.  
\- Well, yes but… Hey, you’re not shocked at all?  
\- There’s nothing shocking about it, you know. The chemistry between you’s been there since the beginning. All these stares, jokes, long walks in the park. You’re always late because of it. And Newt, he’s changed too. It’s as if you’re doing something to him. He’s taken a turn for the better.  
\- R-really?  
\- Yeah, hasn’t Mr. Janson told you? Last time he checked Newt was a lot better. It’s been almost a week since he last made mistakes in orienting in time.  
\- Wait, you wanna say that Newt… that I…  
\- Yeah, bro, I think Newt’s in love with you, - Jack was as calm as he could be.  
\- But it can’t be… you thought so because he’s getting better?  
\- No, it’s just that he’s always blushing when you’re mentioned and only talks about you. Tommy this, Tommy that… And if you tell him he just denies everything and starts talking about something else. And you know, he calls you Tommy, doesn’t that tell you anything at all?  
After this conversation Thomas thought about it seriously. He began paying attention to his and Newt’s behavior, and when half of his internship passed Thomas was sure he fell in love with Newt.

***

\- Thomas, could you please stop looking for something in your phone and pay a little of Your Highness’ attention to your friends?  
Teresa looked strictly at Thomas, arms crossed on her chest. He came there an hour ago but almost half the time reading something and frowning.  
\- Sorry, Terry, it’s important, I’m almost… hey!  
Teresa grabbed the phone out of her friend’s hand and looked through the open page.  
\- The Young Rock Bands Festival, - she read out loud. – Why’d you need that? Decided to switch professions? – she asked skeptically, returning the phone.  
\- Wow! Shank, you decided to create a band and didn’t invite me? – Minho pouted.  
\- Nope. Remember I told you about Newt?  
Teresa and Minho exchanged a glance.  
\- Of course, Tom, you talk about him all the time.  
Thomas let the hint slide and continued.  
\- I’ve been searching for that song, but I couldn’t find it. And then it hit me!  
\- Really? – the Asian boy smirked.  
\- I couldn’t find the song because it’s not on the net! It’s a new song!  
The two exchanged glances once more, but this time they were confused.  
\- Tom, even new songs get uploaded quickly.  
\- No, don’t you see? This song’s not recorded, it could be heard only on this rock festival.  
\- Wait, you’re saying that your Newt…  
\- Exactly! He knew that song because he wrote it. He participated in that festival as a guitarist in one of the bands! – Thomas showed a picture from the concert. Teresa and Minho let out a surprised gasp.  
\- And there’s a video, turn in on.  
\- Today is the last day of Young Rock Bands Festival. This amazing program lasted three days, and I can’t explain the atmosphere here. I managed to catch the singer of one of the bands. Tell me about your band.  
Next to the interviewer there was a tall young guy with a black T-Shirt on. He was smiling broadly, but his smile felt more like an evil grin.  
\- Well, we created our band two years ago, although it feels like an eternity. There’s only three of us: me, the singer, the guitarist, that skinny one, - the guy pointed to the crowd, and the three friends saw Newt. The blonde waved at the camera. – He plays guitar and writes songs. There’s also Rick, the drummer, but I can’t see him right now.  
Thomas stopped the video and stared blankly at the wall. He was being torn apart by emotions. Finally he’d found a guide to Newt’s past! Now he can really help the blonde. They’ll find the band and perhaps learn where the family is. He’ll remember everything. Newt will get well, and they’ll be able to…  
\- Earth to Thomas, you still here? – Minho waved a hand in front of Thomas’ face.  
\- Yeah, sorry guys, I need to go to Newt, I must show him this, - he was about to run to the hospital, but Teresa stopped him.  
\- Wait, Tom, don’t tell him.  
\- Why not?  
\- Didn’t you think about why the guys from the band aren’t looking for Newt? How long has he been living here, you said? A year?  
\- Almost, - Thomas was finally getting it.  
\- I think you shouldn’t tell him about the band for now. First find the guys and ask them.  
\- You’re right, as always.  
He smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

***

\- And then she glared at me so strictly and said if I got into the kitchen once more she wouldn’t give me any candy for lunch! Can the cooks even take food from patients? Tommy?  
They have been walking in the park for twenty minutes at least, and Newt was telling him about everything, from the news about the new memory (how he was making pizza once) to the story about breaking into the kitchen (to check if he could make pizza). And Thomas couldn’t get rid of memories about the band and Teresa’s words. What had happened back then?  
\- Tommy, is there something wrong? – Newt asked worriedly.  
\- Huh? No, no, everything’s fine, just lost in thought. Have you recalled something about that song?  
Newt frowned and suspiciously looked at his friend.  
\- No, why?  
\- Just curious. Nice song, thought I could download it, - Thomas lied. He was cursing himself internally because he’d promised to never lie to Newt. But he had to.  
Newt was still frowning and looking at his friend carefully. Then he suddenly shook his head, as if something’d gotten into his mind and he wanted to get rid of it.  
Thomas wanted to ask about it but then he got a message to come to the nursery quickly.  
\- Newt, um, I’m being called, I guess it’s quick, wait for me here?  
\- Of course, I’m not in a rush.  
\- Just don’t go anywhere. There’s a bench, just sit there, okay?  
\- Yes, my general, - Newt saluted him.  
Thomas laughed and headed to the hospital.  
\- Hey, Sonya, you called?  
There were a bunch of people at the nursery: some nurses, Sonya and Jack. They smiled at Thomas.  
\- That’s one stupid question, Thomas, if there’s a message coming you’re obviously being called, - the girl scolded him with a smile. He rolled his eyes. – Dr. Janson asked to write down some cards for our patients. You have your three.  
\- Why’d he ask that?  
\- I don’t know, maybe some check-up. But there was one a couple of weeks ago.  
\- I’ve heard two patients from building B are being transferred here, - Jack said.  
\- What?! – Sonya and Thomas screamed.  
\- They’re getting better, doctors say there’s a hope for them. So Dr. Janson said that if we had to write down papers about the transfer, we could as well rewrite the cards.  
\- Got it. Who’re the patients?  
\- Gally Rage and Benjamin Madness.  
\- Diagnosis?  
\- Schizophrenia. Both of them. They say they hear voices and such.  
\- Wow.  
\- Hey, stop chatting, we can’t work! – a nurse scolded them.

***

\- So what do you have here?  
\- Almost ready. Finishing the last one.  
\- Newt’s? – Sonya asked. Thomas questioningly looked at her.  
\- How’d you know?  
\- Best for dessert, - the girl smirked.  
\- Ha-ha, so funny. Tell me, what do I write in Communications? You, Jack, me? Can you even write orderlies in there?  
\- I think so, but you should fill the patients first.  
\- There’s nothing to write. Just Ada.  
Sonya frowned and stared at Thomas.  
\- Ada?  
\- Yeah, he talks about her a lot. He has only four friends: me, you, Jack and Ada. Only I’ve never actually met the girl. Newt says she hates people. Is she a sociophobe or something?  
The girl looked at Jack looking for help, but he just bowed his head.  
\- What? – Thomas couldn’t get his friends’ behavior.  
\- Thomas, there’re no patients named Ada in here.  
The intern froze at the spot. That means that…  
\- Oh no, - he hid his face in his hands. – He says he talks to her almost every day.  
Sonya’s hands flew to her mouth, tears were welling up in her eyes. Jack hugged her.  
\- No one should find out. If the doctors learn that his hallucinations are constant and that they talk, Newt could be sent to building B.  
\- But he’s calm and everything! They don’t tell him to kill anyone or anything, he just talks to her, - Thomas was holding back from screaming. – He’s taken a turn for the better, he began to remember!  
\- Quiet, Thomas, - Jack hissed. – Delirium is serious. Dr. Janson wanted him in building B from the beginning. He said that one incident and all that freedom is gone.  
\- If Newt shows aggression that’ll be seen as his illness getting worse, and the hallucinations will be obvious then. No one’d care he remembers, because amnesia isn’t a symptom of delirium, - Sonya added quietly, wiping tears.  
\- But… but… but I found his friends… - Thomas whispered.  
\- You did what?! – Jack exclaimed, which earned him a glare from two nurses. – Sorry.  
Thomas told them the whole story about the festival, showed them the video and quoted Teresa’s words.  
\- Your friend is right, don’t tell Newt. Go and find them right now, - Jack said.  
\- But I left Newt in the park. He’s waiting for me.  
\- I’ll get him back. Thomas, we need to act quickly. If we’re doing the cards it means we’re doing tests. And if the doctors find out about the hallucinations…  
\- Yeah, - Thomas interrupted. – I know.

***

Finding the guys from the band turned out to be easier than Thomas had thought. He watched the video to the end, and the singer said they loved hanging out at a café on the outskirts of Philadelphia.  
Thomas decided to try his luck and headed straight there. The odds that day were definitely in his favor. Two boys, one of who was the guy from the video, were sitting near a window and drinking beer though it was still daytime.  
The brunette sighed, gathering up his courage though he didn’t know what he was so scared of. Maybe the truth?  
\- Hey guys, can I join you?  
The two looked at him first with confusion but then with curiosity.  
\- Sure, come on.  
But Thomas didn’t show his hand immediately. What could he say? Hey, I know your band because your guitarist is in an asylum where I work and I desperately wanna help him find his family because I somehow managed to fall in love with him. Yeah, I’m in love with a fucking psycho! It would definitely be better without the last part, but he would be considered a psycho even for the first few words.  
That’s why Thomas began by speaking about music, then about how he always loved writing songs (a lie), then how he was amazing at playing guitar (also a lie) and finally about how he’d always wanted to play in a band.  
The guys were really happy because they had long been searching for (how unpredictable!) a guitarist for their band.  
\- Hey, you said you had already performed as a band. But you need a guitar for the band, right? Where’s yours? – Thomas asked trying to look as calm as possible.  
The two exchanged weird glances.  
\- He, um, he quit, - Rick said looking down.  
\- Quarrels in a band, I know right, - Thomas smiled, obviously sure he was being lied to.  
\- Kind of.  
It was pretty obvious they wouldn’t say anything, so the intern decided to lie to them too. He pretended he got an SMS and turned the voice recorder on. Then he excused himself and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back and told the boys he needed to go. They exchanged numbers, and the intern hurried off back to the hospital. On the way he listened to the recording.  
\- Matt, why’d he ask about the guitarist?  
\- Chill out, psycho, how could he know about what happened.  
\- Maybe he knows. Maybe he knows him. What if…  
\- Shut up Rick, there’s no such coincidences. Can’t you just believe that we found a guitarist for our band?  
\- I don’t believe in coincidences. This guy… I’m sure he knows something.  
\- He can’t know, we haven’t heard from the blondie for at least a year. Even if he’d survived, he can’t remember nothing for sure.  
You couldn’t say Thomas was surprised. He expected that Newt couldn’t have come to the hospital himself. And these guys sure did something bad. There was only one question: where to look for Newt’s family?

***

Thomas didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Newt’s friends turned out be awful friends. Newt himself was actually constantly hallucinating and thinking of them as his friend. And if someone hears about this Newt will be transferred to building B where Thomas wouldn’t be able to neither see the boy nor help him get better. The worst however was the fact that Newt actually thought he was getting better and making plans for the future where he and Thomas would live close to each other and meet every day.  
But that wasn’t all. Beside all this, Thomas also fell in love with his mentally ill best friend who he might never be able to see again!  
So Thomas made a decision, maybe not a logical one, but the most right one as he thought. Telling Newt the truth. He deserved it.  
Approaching room number 333 Thomas stopped uncertainly. The next few minutes could change two lives dramatically. But suddenly he heard a voice.  
\- You’re not helping. What do I do?  
This was Newt’s voice. A little scared and frustrated Newt’s voice.  
\- I need to tell him, Ada, I can’t hide it anymore.  
Thomas froze. Right now, behind this very door, Newt was hallucinating and talking to himself.  
\- I’ll tell him right when I see him. Don’t talk me out of it.  
Thomas decided he wouldn’t eavesdrop and walked inside the room.  
\- Newt?  
He jumped up but smiled when he saw Thomas.  
\- Tommy, I’m so glad you came. We were just talking… Oh, by the way, that’s Ada, - he pointed to the spot next to the window. – Remember I told you about her.  
\- Yes, - Thomas replied quietly swallowing his tears. He looked at where Newt was pointing. No one was there.  
\- Sorry, - this time Newt was talking to the no one. – I know you don’t like people and everything, - then he fell silent, as if listening to the answer. At some point his eyes grew wide and he blushed. – Ada! Why’d you… Don’t listen to her, Tommy, she can’t talk nicely to people at all.  
Tears welled up in Thomas’ eyes. He couldn’t bear this anymore. He’d imagined it in a completely different way, Newt was seeing a real person with a name, character, habits and such. He was talking to her like he talked to Thomas or Sonya or Jack.  
Time to stop that.  
\- Newt.  
\- Yeah? – he looked at Thomas and his face became worried. – What happened? What’s up?  
\- Newt, remember you told me you believed Sonya and Jack about the hallucinations?  
\- Well, yes. That’s why you’re worried? – Newt sighed happily. – I thought something’d happened. Don’t worry, Tommy, I haven’t hallucinated for ages now.  
\- Newt, - it became harder and harder to restrain the tears. Thomas gathered all his courage and finally said it. – Newt, there’s only the two of us in the room.  
Time seemed to stop after these words. There’s sometimes this feeling as if everything moves slower. That was one of these times.  
Newt froze in the middle of the room. He was looking at Thomas and his face showed a million emotions at once: misunderstanding, confusion, denying, realization…  
\- But… but I can see… - he managed to say.  
Thomas looked at him and didn’t know how to help his friend. His world had just fallen apart, he’d lost a friend, better say realized that there had been no friend at all.  
\- Ada, - Newt was speaking quietly as if every word cut his heart. – Are you unreal?  
And if Thomas could’ve seen and heard what Newt could, he would’ve seen a short skinny girl, with Newt’s blond hair and Newt’s dark brown eyes near the window. He would’ve seen how she approached him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder showing affection.  
\- I’m dead, Newt, I died a long time ago. I’m not real, I’m a memory. I’m the past, and he, - she pointed at Thomas and Newt turned to look. – He’s the present. He’s alive and that’s all that matters. Don’t hold on to the past. It can’t be brought back, - a tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged the blonde. – I love you brother.  
The girl took a step back and disappeared in the moonlight. Disappeared forever.  
And Newt remained where he had stood and was still for a few minutes. His cheeks were wet with tears. Thomas couldn’t move either.  
\- Tommy.  
\- Yeah? – he rushed to the boy ready to do whatever he wanted to help.  
\- I remember her Tommy. Ada’s not just a hallucination. She’s my sister. This is just a memory, just a memory… - the last bits of self-control disappeared and tears started rolling down again.  
Thomas didn’t know how to help so he just held Newt tight.

***

  
A week had passed since that incident. Thomas hadn’t found the courage to tell Newt the whole truth. He still had lived through a major emotional stress. But something good had happened too. Newt had stopped hallucinating. This time for reals. He’d remembered the girl he’d been seeing had been his sister who’d died in a car crash eighteen months before, not long before the hospital. Newt hadn’t broken, he wasn’t laying in his room all the time staring at the ceiling. He somehow became stronger.  
\- Actually it’s like a weight’s been lifted from my shoulders, - Newt had said. – I always felt like something was wrong when we talked. But I’m glad I could communicate with my dead sister for a year. Not everyone has this opportunity.  
They were sitting in the park with Alby who was supposed to be outside now. He’d been laying down for quite a long time. Newt wanted to come along because “how does it matter: walking with one psycho or with two”. And because he wanted to talk to Thomas, and Alby didn’t care.  
\- Yeah, but… doesn’t matter, - Thomas smiled slightly and fixed the collar of Alby’s shirt. – I’m really happy you made it through it. Really, Newt, you’re doing great.  
\- Hey, don’t embarrass me, - he laughed.  
Then Thomas remembered something.  
\- Hey, remember when I walked into your room Ada said something and you told me she didn’t do well with people and advised not to listen to her?  
\- Yeah.  
\- What did she say?  
Newt smiled and blushed a little.  
\- You really wanna know? – a nod. – Well, she said you had a fantastic ass and that I had an excellent taste.  
Thomas laughed so loudly that even Alby noticed. But then he got it.  
\- Wait, what do you mean by excellent taste?  
Newt blushed even further and looked down. He took a deep breath and looked Thomas in the eye.  
\- Tommy, I wanted to…  
\- Hey!  
The boys turned their heads. Behind them there were two fair-haired boys wearing hospital clothes. The shorter and fitter one came closer to them.  
\- Hey you! – he repeated. – Stop all your lovey-dovey games, this ain’t your park!  
Thomas managed to make out the name on the bracelet. Gally Rage. Seems like they had a problem.  
\- You heard me, shanks? Get the fuck outta here! – Gally was moving ever-closer, and Thomas froze. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with a patient from building B. And anyways, why were they all alone? Where was their orderly?  
Thomas couldn’t speak a word, but to his shock Newt was first.  
\- This is everyone’s park, we can sit where we want, - he was speaking calmly. Wow, Thomas couldn’t imagine why people spoke first and thought later.  
Gally seemed to be even more in rage, he grabbed Newt by his collar and pulled him towards himself making him get up. Thomas was almost furious. He quickly stood up and pushed Gally to the side, but he got over it pretty quickly and headed back to Thomas. Newt was being approached by the second guy, as the intern had guessed, it was Ben Madness. Alby was simply sitting down on the bench.  
A fight began. Thomas tried not to hurt Gally, he was a patient after all. When he managed to push Gally off of him he sent a message with a plea for help. The boy turned to look at Newt and was immediately gripped by fear. Ben cornered the boy to the fence which circled the hospital and started hitting the blonde. He was trying to protect himself and hit the other boy when possible, but it was pretty rare. As Thomas started towards his friend he was attacked by Gally from behind. The intern fell forward with the patient on his back. Thomas tried to escape from the hard grip, but it was a problem as Gally pinned him to the ground. He raised his hand to hit him, but suddenly a muscular arm stopped him.  
Thomas didn’t know what he was happy about more: that he was finally free from Gally or that Alby was living again, he got up and stopped a strong young man!  
Suddenly screams came from afar. Five orderlies were approaching, Jack among them. The three of them pulled Ben off of his victim’s unconscious body.  
Thomas, at the sight of Newt, jumped up and immediately rushed to his friend. He was laying down near the fence. He had a wound on the back of his head and it was bleeding, coloring the blond hair (Ben must’ve been in a very bad mood), a bruise was sitting on his cheek, the lower lip was bleeding too. Thomas had to admit he didn’t want to see how many bruises were under the shirt.  
\- Hey, Newt, wake up, please! – he patted him on the cheek a couple of times, trying to get him back. But he laid still.  
Ben’s mad laughter could be easily heard from behind.

***

\- Thomas, I have good news.  
The brunette rocketed up and in a moment he was standing next to Dr. Walson, one of the doctors at traumatology.  
\- Yeah, what’s up with Newt? He came round?  
Dr. Walson only smiled in a strange way.  
\- Sorry, dear, it’s not about him. It’s about Alby. He’s alright. I mean, everything’s alright! I was told he had depression. Well, now he’s okay. He’s just sitting there and chatting with the nurses, that’s one womanizer, - the doctor laughed and shrugged his shoulders a little.  
Thomas sighed. He was obviously happy for Alby. But all his thoughts were dedicated to another.  
Sometimes it happens that people don’t realize how much someone means to them until they lose him. Or at least until there’s a really big chance of it.  
The same happened to Thomas. Of course he’d known Newt meant a lot to him. But now he’d finally realized just how much.  
He’d been sitting in this bloody hallway for an hour and no one’d told him anything! They didn’t let him inside or tell at least that the blonde was fine. Everyone just clapped Thomas on the shoulder and gave him that “I know” look. And the boy would’ve been scared as hell if he hadn’t been a doctor himself. He knew Newt was really badly hurt. A concussion was entirely possible, maybe even a brain injury. Thomas hadn’t seen his chest, but he was sure that it was hurt too.  
And all these thoughts calmed him down. But! Why didn’t they let him in? Why didn’t anyone say anything? Why did everyone just throw him that look and lower their eyes?!  
He’d probably have been sitting on that bench for hours on end if Jack hadn’t finally come, god bless that shank!  
\- Jack! What happened to him? D’you know? Why am I not…  
\- Thomas, - the boy interrupted. – Newt’s gotten himself into lots of trouble.  
\- W-what? – that was all the brunette could get out. Jack looked really tired and sore like his dog’d been killed.  
\- Did you know Gally and Ben had very rich parents? That’s why they were transferred in the first place, their daddies must’ve done something, - he frowned. – You were covered, by the way. We got all that down to the fact that you were trying to calm them down. Good that you didn’t beat Gally up and called us instead.  
\- Doesn’t matter. What’s up with Newt? – Thomas began to lose his temper.  
Jack sighed heavily and balled his hands into fists, trying to calm down. That was bad.  
\- You must know that Newt has no one. He is officially homeless. Hell, Newt’s not even his real name. No one knows anything about him. And these two are crazy rich kids. They’re being well paid for. They won’t be sent back for the fight and beating up a patient and two orderlies.  
\- Two?  
\- Yeah, you and another one, the one that looked after them. He was fond unconscious next to you.  
\- That’s why they were alone, - Thomas said thoughtfully. – But that’s a symptom of schizophrenia. Aggression. They’re dangerous, they have to get them back!  
\- No Thomas, they’re staying here, but Newt…  
Thomas was shocked. He couldn’t believe his ears. That wasn’t supposed to be like that!  
\- But he did nothing, - the boy whispered. – He wasn’t even fighting back. And he’s laying there beaten up and not Ben! – Thomas was getting louder.  
\- I know. Everyone does…  
\- Then why?!  
\- Calm down, Thomas, please… - Jack put his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, but he knocked it off.  
\- I can’t! Why’s he being transferred?! He can be killed!  
Jack shivered at the last word and looked Thomas in the eye, piercing his lips together. The intern froze. No…  
\- No… - He repeated. – They can’t…  
\- Ben’s father insisted on transferring Newt to building B because if they transfer Ben it’s gonna look bad for the father. But someone’s gotta be responsible for the fight. And Newt’s on his own. No one cares what happens to him.  
\- I do.  
\- I know, I do too, but we’re not his family. We’re just orderlies, and our opinion isn’t counted as valid. But that’s not all, - Jack sighed and rubbed his nose. – When everyone found out Newt had delirium, it got even easier to blame him because one of the symptoms is aggression.  
\- Which Newt never showed, - Thomas tried to hold his anger.  
\- We told them so, but they said everything has to happen for the first time sometime. Then he was blamed for attacking Gally and Ben, said he’s dangerous for the society.  
Thomas couldn’t say a word. It seemed like if he opened his mouth he’d start screaming at the top of his lungs. He was holding back but was about to explode.  
\- Thomas, they insisted on lobotomy.  
\- What? Are they crazy? It was prohibited in like the 70’s.  
\- It wasn’t, it was simply considered ineffective. There’s no date of abolishing. In some hospitals it is still used in some situations.  
\- And they’re really gonna do this? – Thomas couldn’t believe it, Dr. Janson would never agree to that.  
But Jack did.  
\- Yes.  
\- It’s crazy, - Thomas grabbed his head trying to calm down. – Will they let me in?  
Jack thought about something, then looked around checking no one was there and then spoke quietly.  
\- I was told to not let you in, ‘cause you’re unobjective and such, - Jack rolled his eyes, but then suddenly smiled wickedly. – But we know you don’t care about it.

***

Jack let him in and stood next to the door. He said they didn’t have much time and if someone came along he’d knock on the door.  
Thomas still couldn’t believe what he’d heard. But he had to. No, he’d always known Dr. Janson wasn’t one good man, but he never thought he could be bought.  
In spite of all this Thomas wasn’t afraid because he’d already made up his mind: if he couldn’t change Dr. Janson’s mind and cancel all of this, he’d help Newt escape, and he didn’t care what this could lead to.  
The boy came closer to the bed and sat next to Newt’s legs. He looked awful: the bruise on his left cheek became even bigger, a new one appeared on the lip, the head was bandaged. But Newt was still smiling.  
\- Tommy, you came, - he said in a quiet voice.  
\- Of course I did, how could I leave you alone? – Thomas made an attempt to smile and took Newt’s hand.  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- For what?  
\- If it wasn’t for me, nothing’d happen.  
\- Don’t talk like that, Gally started it.  
\- And I stopped him, - Newt’s smile faded. – You got problems because of me?  
Thomas smiled sadly. Newt’s laying beaten up on the hospital bed, with lots of problems, but he’s asking him, Thomas, if he had problems.  
\- No, everything’s fine, everything’ll be fine, - Thomas lifted Newt’s hand and pressed it to his chest, trying to calm him down. Or himself, to that matter, the blonde didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into.  
\- What’s up? – Newt tried to get up but felt immense pain and eventually stopped trying.  
\- A lot.  
And Thomas told Newt everything. Everything. Everything that Jack had told him, and about the video, and about the boys from the band, and about the recording of their conversation. He was just spilling it all out, he couldn’t hide it all from Newt anymore. He deserved to know the truth.  
Thomas was expecting anything. From hystercs to crying to pushing Thomas away, he just had to react somehow to all that shit that had just been poured onto him. But he didn’t react at all. He just smiled and caressed Thomas’ cheek, making them lock eyes.  
\- If you thought I’d be mad you’re an idiot.  
\- But why? – to say Thomas was shocked was to say nothing.  
\- Because I can’t be mad at someone I love.  
\- Don’t say that, - his heart was pounding and he felt immense pain. He didn’t want to hurt Newt. He couldn’t do the same because he wasn’t able to keep him safe. Because he hadn’t told him the truth. Because Newt couldn’t love him, he was sick, and all he felt was a connection to the only person hanging out with him. And Thomas was so scared of burning up in hope.  
\- Why? – Newt took away his hand and looked at Thomas.  
\- Because you’re lying to yourself. You can’t love me because…  
\- Because I’m crazy? – it seemed Newt was getting mad.  
\- No, no, of course not. It’s just I’m the only one close to you, so you decided this, - he stumbled. – Was love.  
\- Because I’m crazy, - Newt finished up for him. – You know, Tommy, sometimes I think you’re crazy and not me! – Newt was really furious, and Thomas was just looking at him in a weird way thinking it was because of his illness. – How could you say something like that?! Why don’t you believe me? Don’t you think I know better what I feel? I know what love is, I had a sister, and I loved her, and I know that the thing I feel for you is different, very different, it’s stronger!  
Newt almost crashed at the last word, and Thomas instinctively moved back. Newt froze at the sight of this.  
\- You’re scared of me? – he asked. – Scared that I can attack you?  
\- No, Newt, no! I’m not scared of you, really, - Thomas knew how it all looked. He knew his reaction could be easily mistook for fear. But what kind of shit is that, he can’t be afraid of Newt! Or can he?  
Newt was looking him in the eye and Thomas’ soul was dying. The intern tried to touch his friend but he moved away. Anger disappeared in his eyes.  
\- No, you’re right, - Newt began quietly.  
\- What? What do you mean?  
\- Tommy, - he began calmly. It was a very fast change in the mood. Thomas thought his voice shook. – I’m a stone. A stone dragging everything down. Ain’t that why the boys from the band decided to get rid of me? And my family? They’re not even looking for me. I’m dragging down everything I touch, and you too. I don’t want this kind of fate for you, Tommy, you deserve better than a psycho without a past, - the intern was sure Newt’s voice was shaking.  
With every word being said in the silence of the hospital room Thomas’ world was being destroyed, piece by piece. But the next Newt’s words killed him.  
\- They’re right about the lobotomy. I have nothing to do here. You shouldn’t talk them out of it.  
\- What’re you talking about? – now Thomas was getting furious.  
\- It’s going to be better.  
\- Who’ll be better?! – Thomas shouted.  
\- Everyone. The room’ll be free, Ben’s father won’t be in danger of losing his job anymore, Dr. Janson will get his money, you’ll have one less problem.  
\- Oh my god, you’re talking nonsense! – Thomas shot up from the bed and grabbed his head. – Do you even understand what you’re talking?! Are these medications finally getting to you or are you crazy?! – the boy wasn’t holding back and didn’t care what he was saying. To put it better, shouting.  
\- Tommy, no one needs me, what’s the point of holding on to life I can’t even remember?  
\- I need you, idiot, I do! – Thomas immediately calmed down when he saw Newt crying. Then he understood what he’d said. – God, Newt, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…  
\- Who let you in here?!  
A very angry nurse rushed into the room, and a very dark-faced Dr. Janson walked in after her.

***

\- But Dr. Janson, please listen to me! You can’t do this! Lobotomy is a brutal medieval method!  
Thomas had been shouting for an hour in some room where an angry Dr. Janson had brought him.  
\- Mr. Edison, in some cases it is necessary.  
\- But not in this one! Newt won’t hurt a fly!  
\- This conversation is over. If you want to keep your job leave my room immediately and get back to work, - the doctor cut off and turned to some papers pretending Thomas didn’t exist.  
Thomas, mad and broken, left the room where Minho and Teresa were waiting. They followed him to his room without a word.  
When the door closed behind them Thomas flew off the handle. He threw pillows everywhere, turned over the table and even broke a few cups. When he finally flopped on the sofa tired his friends decided to talk to him.  
\- Are you done? – Minho asked calmly. He got a nod and then continued. – Jack told me everything.  
Thomas sighed happily, thanking Jack silently. He just wouldn’t be able to tell his friends all this. He even felt like he would never be able to talk again.  
\- So what are you gonna do? You aren’t gonna just sit and watch Newt suffer, I know you, - Teresa said.  
Thomas rolled his eyes and looked at her in an angry way, as if saying “of course, is there any other way?”  
\- I don’t give a shit about Janson. I’ll just help Newt escape and that’s it.  
\- Are you an idiot? – Minho more said than asked. – And just how do you imagine this? First of all, it seems like the whole hospital knows about your feelings towards the blondie and everyone will know at an instant who helped him out. Second, you won’t be able to even approach the room, after your visit they guarded the entrance. And third, if you somehow ruin the life of that rich shank he’ll make you pray you were dead. So your plan is klunk.  
\- Thanks, my friend, - Thomas frowned, although he understood very well that Minho was right.  
\- And what exactly keeps you from telling Dr. Cooper? – Teresa spoke up, and two pairs of eyes stared at her with confusion. – Don’t look at me like that! Dr. Janson is committing a crime by the way, he’s making a harmless patient endure an operation with possible serious consequences, a forbidden operation, plus for someone else’s money. And Dr. Cooper, as the head doctor can stop that. He’s a wise and fair man, he just won’t let it happen.  
Thomas got up and hugged his friend tightly.  
\- Teresa, I love you.  
\- Save these for your Newt, dude, - the girl laughed.  
\- Terry, you’re a fucking genius, why didn’t we think of it ourselves? – Minho said, eyes lit up.  
\- I don’t know, - Teresa sang out, - and now run. Newt’ll be carried for the operation any minute, and you barely have time until he’s brought up to the second building.  
\- Thanks, guys, you’re the best, - Thomas smiled and sped up towards the door.  
\- God, he’s got a crush like a preschooler.  
\- Shut up, you man, it’s so cute.  
\- They’re not kitty cats, you know. Okay, let’s help this shank, he’s gonna fuck up without us.  
\- Great idea.

***

Thomas came to the hallway where Newt’s room was located to make sure he was still there. The intern expected to see guards, but the hallway was empty. Then he approached the room. The door wasn’t closed, so he looked inside. No one was in.  
\- Fuck.  
After this, having no time to waste, he sent an SMS to Jack and Sonya to hold the operation and headed to the head doctor.  
\- Hey Jack, I got an SMS from Thomas.  
\- You too? – the guy stared at the girl’s phone.  
\- God, we need to hurry, - the girl said after reading the message.  
\- You get outside, maybe they’re only out of the first building. I’ll get to building B.  
Sonya looked the boy in the eye and hugged him.  
\- Be careful down there.  
\- Don’t worry about me.  
Sonya nodded and hurried outside. She was lucky. She came across Newt laying on the wheel bed tied up by the arms and two guards carrying him.  
\- Oh! Boys, I was just looking for you! – the girl screamed trying not to look at Newt. It was great she didn’t know the guards that helped her a lot.  
\- Can you help me? Back in the nursery, - she thought a little. – One patient broke everything down and stole some medications. Now he’s running all around and scaring the patients. It’s awful.  
\- Sorry, Sonya, we’re kind of busy, - one of the guards pointed to Newt who was looking at the girl shocked.  
Sonya pursed her lips and continued her lies.  
\- I understand, but this one won’t go anywhere, he’s tied up, but that one could. He’s been chasing everyone down for like ten minutes.  
\- And where are the orderlies? – the other guard asked.  
\- Well, Jack’s doing some procedures with someone, Thomas’s closed up in the first building so he won’t get in the way, - obviously she was making that up, but Newt’s eyes went wide. – One’s on vacation, Colin’s sick. John’s been beaten up a few days ago. Morris’s been sent for medications. Another two are who knows where. There’s only Mike, but have you seen him? He’s skinnier than Newt.  
The guards could’ve had believed Sonya if they hadn’t been passed by Morris who had supposedly been sent for medications. The guards looked at him and seeing he had no medications on him looked at the girl with angry gazes.  
\- Sonya, we got no time for your jokes. If you’re desperately trying to stop the operation it’s stupid. Get out the way.  
Sonya had to move and let the guards go. When the door closed behind them she sent Jack an SMS for him to be ready for the meetup.  
At the same time Thomas was trying to get to Mr. Cooper, but he was stopped by Dr. Janson, fuck him.  
\- Thomas, where do you think you’re going? – he asked in a fake-sweet voice.  
Thomas started to think of a lie.  
\- I’m… looking for Minho. Wanted to have a conversation.  
\- Really. I think I saw you go away together after our talk?  
\- Yeah but…  
\- Stop lying, Thomas, - Janson was clearly mad. – I know where you’re going and I won’t let you do what you want.  
\- Really? And how exactly do you do that? – Thomas hissed. He saw Minho tip-toeing behind Janson’s back and tried to keep the doctor busy.  
Janson smiled so wickedly that Thomas froze.  
\- Mr. Kim, you don’t have to hide, I can see you very well.  
\- Minho, run! – Thomas shouted, but it was too late. A guard stopped the Asian boy.  
\- You see, Mr. Edison, there are things you cannot escape.  
\- You’re making a mean decision!  
\- I’m making a right decision. Yes, this method is a little brutal, but there are patients that cannot get better.  
Thomas was fuming. He tried to look at Janson with all the hatred he had to wipe that evil grin off of his face.  
\- Newt ain’t crazy. You are.  
Janson raised his eyebrows and played surprised.  
\- So that’s why, Thomas. Everything’s about the boy. Too bad, because I liked you. I put a lot of faith in you, and you’re ready to drop everything, and why? Because of a crush?  
\- Not only because of that, Doctor, - he spat it like a curse. – I’m doing this to help an innocent man.  
Janson was looking and grinning wickedly at him.  
\- What is happening here? – the hallway echoed the deep voice of the head doctor.  
Dr. Janson immediately turned scared.  
\- Nothing, Dr. Cooper, everything’s okay.  
\- Really? This young lady however thinks otherwise, - he pointed at a smiling Teresa.  
Janson looked cornered. He mumbled something, but Dr. Cooper interrupted him.  
\- Shut up, Dr. Janson. You behaved like a scoundrel, you broke the Hippocrates’s Oath and cast a shadow on the hospital! I’m canceling transferring this young man to building B and also the operation. And now we are going to my room and I will tell you how much time you have to pack your things.  
Janson couldn’t speak a word. Minho came up to him and walked him down the hallway.  
\- Mr. Edison, - Dr. Cooper approached the intern. – Ms. Agnes told me everything, and I am proud of you. You and your friends discovered a dangerous criminal. And for this, Mr. Edison, I forgive you for your joke in the morgue. From tomorrow you have the right to return back to your job in diagnostics, - the doctor looked at the boy and smiled for the first time in years. – But something tells me you don’t want that, Mr. Edison.  
\- Yes, - Thomas replied simply, looking down.  
\- Well, we have one less doctor in the psychiatry.  
Thomas looked at the head doctor, shocked. He was smiling.  
\- Thank you, Dr. Cooper, I won’t let you down.  
\- I hope so, Mr. Edison, for your own good. And I think you need to hurry up now. I canceled the operation, but the doctor performing it does not know about it.  
\- Wasn’t Dr. Janson supposed to perform it? – Teresa asked.  
\- I think he’d be disgusted to make his hands dirty.  
Thomas couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation because he was running towards the exit.

***

\- Jack!  
Sonya was running down the hallway towards the orderly.  
\- Jack, they’re already there, aren’t they?  
\- Yep, they must’ve guessed why I was there so they locked me out.  
\- How long?  
\- Just now. I wish Thomas made it, he has only like ten minutes before the doctors get everything ready.  
\- Oh god, I wish he… - the girl couldn’t finish because she was nearly knocked off by the intern who was out of breath. – Thomas!  
\- Room?  
\- 513.  
Thomas didn’t reply and immediately rushed on.  
\- I wish he made it.

***

Thomas was running as fast as a rocket, a single thought in his head: I need to make it.  
What an idiot he was, back in Newt’s room. Thomas tried to understand what had gotten into him and came to the conclusion he was simply scared. Scared of complications, scared of responsibility. Scared of love.  
He blamed himself for not answering Newt. For screaming at him, let it be for a reason. For the possibility of not making it.  
But there was room number 513. His legs ached like hell, but he didn’t pay attention. Thomas made the last step and burst into the room.  
What he saw made him freeze with fear. The doctor was already holding the needle above Newt’s eye. Without thinking Thomas simply grabbed the needle and threw it into the corner.  
\- Young man! What do you think you’re doing?!  
\- Doctor… Cooper… canceled the… operation… - Thomas was trying to calm down as he whispered the magic words and slid down a wall.  
He made it.

***

It was the first day of winter, and the street looked like an illustration for a fairy tale. That year the snow was early, so the streets were covered with white sparkles.  
For Thomas that was the best day ever. That day he could finally see Newt. The doctors had been investigating for a long time after he’d stopped the operation. And all that goddamn time Newt’d been kept in his room and Thomas’d been locked out. The day after the canceled operation Ben and Gally had been talked to (and transferred back to building B), a new manager had been chosen (Dr. Forest had been elected, he was a plump and good-looking man who had been expected to take it for a long time), and all check-ups of Newt and his psychics that were possible.  
And that day Thomas could see Newt and apologize. And say something.  
He came up to room number 333 and, like on day one, stopped uncertainly. He was being torn apart. What if Newt didn’t say the same? What if he didn’t want it anymore? But Thomas decided he was a man and not a coward-like schoolgirl in love, opened the door and…  
The room was empty.  
Thomas was taken over by panic again. He started making up all the places Newt could’ve been taken to, but then someone coughed behind his back.  
\- Lost something?  
\- Newt! – Thomas shouted and hugged the blonde tight making the other laugh.  
\- Hey, just don’t cry, - Newt laughed, however holding the intern anyways.  
\- Go to hell, - he smiled back.  
They had been standing like that for some time but Newt drew back and looked at Thomas seriously. He stiffened.  
\- What happened?  
\- Tommy, I was checked yesterday, so… well, they’re letting me go.  
\- What? – Thomas couldn’t believe his ears.  
\- It’s true. They said delirium is usually caused by an emotional stress and cured by medications and such. But then I was told that another stress could give a head start to getting better, which sounds really weird to me but it’s true. And also, - he looked down. – I remembered everything.  
\- Are you serious? – the intern would be screaming with joy if he wasn’t so shocked.  
\- Yeah. Remember I told you my sister died in a car crash? Well, not only she did. No one has been looking for me all this time because there was no one left. I was at a rehearsal with the band when they called and told me… So I ran to my motorbike, yeah, turns out I can ride one, and fell from a staircase. That’s how I got my limp and the illness afterwards. And the boys from the band were scared and they left me next to the hospital at night. In the morning I could recall nothing, the doctors said it could be a defensive reaction of my brain to all that klunk that had happened to me or something like that. Well, you know the rest.  
\- But that’s awesome! I mean what you just told me it’s all bad, but you remembered! You’re all good now! – Thomas grabbed him by the shoulders looking him in the eye. But Newt was sad. – What’s wrong?  
\- It’s just I’m free to go, it’s great, but… I got nowhere to go.  
Thomas sighed happily.  
\- God, and I thought it was something serious, - catching Newt’s angry glare he explained. – You got a place to go. Not a problem.  
\- And where exactly? – Newt couldn’t seem to understand.  
\- My place. You can live at mine, then you’ll go if you like, - Thomas replied, but then became lost in thought. Did Newt want to live with him?  
But all his doubts went away when Newt smiled.  
\- Really?  
\- Really. And… Newt, listen, I wanted to tell you something. Back then I told you a lot of shit, sorry for that, and I didn’t tell you something important, - Thomas took a deep breath gathering his courage then lifted his gaze and continued. – I was wrong thinking you couldn’t love me. I was just scared. But now I’m not. Newt, I love you. Really. I realized it only when I was about to lose you. And I’ll never let you go.  
\- You won’t have to because I’m not going anywhere.  
Newt was smiling, and his eyes sparkled from tears, or was it just the snow outside? It didn’t matter.  
Thomas just came up to him and kissed him.  
They would be standing like that for a long time but a nurse knocked on the door and asked them to free the room.  
But it didn’t matter because Newt was healthy and they could go anywhere and do anything.  
_Together._


End file.
